


The tiny white bat

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bat, magic-transformed Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Geralt gets changed into a tiny white bat and is taken in by Regis and Dettlaff.





	The tiny white bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/gifts).

> This story is actually more drabbles connected to each other, lifting out some scenes from Geralt’s ordeal while not going into all the hows, whats or whodunits. I REALLY love this trope <3.

_Geralt  
_  
Hesitantly, Geralt kneaded his little claws in Regis' dark grey fur. He had always thought him huge, but now his friend looked gigantic, like one of the leviathans of old… trapped in his bat form until the dawn arrived and the full moon no longer had its hold on the vampire.  
  
Regis turned his snout towards him and his wing came up from the side, carefully covering him, protecting him, though Geralt was pretty sure that here in Regis' home he had nothing to fear.  
  
A high squeak escaped his throat and he nuzzled his face in the grey fur, shivering.  
  
A low chirrup from Regis resonated through his small body and he crawled up a bit, using his wingclaws to drag himself until he was just underneath Regis' chin. The vampire only shifted his wing a bit, allowing him to do as he wished and settling down again.  
  
Geralt looked up and squeaked, a high pitched question. How were they going to turn _him_ back?  
  
The wing above him fluttered, and then there was a drag over his own body and a warm tongue licking his fur. Regis' flat muzzle nudged him gently, turning him a bit so the vampire could drag his tongue between his ears. There was a soft clicking sound, more like a purring?  
  
Flapping his own wings, Geralt spread them out, holding on to Regis' fur while allowing the vampire's tongue to lick over his patagium. Shuddering, Geralt forced himself to stay still, to not tuck his wings close to his body. He was so tiny compared to Regis, it should have made him feel extremely vulnerable, but here in his friend's hold he felt… loved… protected… _safe_…  
  
With a final lick, Regis wrapped his wing tightly over him, and a low squeak, followed by some kind of purring, rose from the vampire.  
  
The vibrations under his body felt soothing, and Geralt slowly relaxed his body, giving in to the moment, simply soaking up Regis' heat. He was only vaguely aware of a higher pitched purring coming from somewhere within himself, and, content to wait until dawn, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
_Regis  
_  
"So this is your witcher?" Dettlaff spoke quietly, holding out his hand to the tiny white bat currently holding on to one of their nest's many pillows.  
  
Regis nodded. "Indeed, this is my friend, Geralt." He watched, surprised, as Geralt flared out his wings, reaching upwards until he could hook his tiny wingclaws around Dettlaff's fingers.   
  
His brother, looking pleased and a bit curious, then slowly, carefully, lifted his hand, bringing the small bat close to his face; meeting Geralt's eyes that even in this form displayed their remarkable golden irises and slitted pupils. The vampire nodded. "I can sense it now," he agreed, "there's a strong magic over him."  
  
A high squeak rose from Geralt's form and he started fidgeting, causing Dettlaff to pull the bat close to his own chest, cupping his tiny form lest he fall to the ground.  
  
Once he was drawn close, Geralt let go of the vampire's fingers and struggled until he'd managed to twist himself around, staring back at Regis. A series of high-pitched and upset squeaks rose from the small form and Regis stepped in, holding out his own hands. He gently scooped up Geralt and placed the bat on his shoulder.  
  
The moment he was put down, Geralt started clicking softly, a bat's equivalent to purring and Regis felt the soft fur tickling his neck as Geralt pressed closer, fidgeting until apparently he'd found a comfortable position.  
  
Dettlaff grunted. "What do you intend to do?"  
  
Regis smiled crookedly. "I'm going to contact Yennefer. Hopefully she can help with finding a cure. Would you…" He trailed off, wondering whether this was a good plan before deciding it was the best one he could come up with. "Would you look after him? Until I've found her?"  
  
Dettlaff cocked his head, a thoughtful look on his face, his gaze drifting towards Geralt's tiny form. "Me?"   
  
Geralt hissed, butting his head against Regis' neck and Regis reached up, touching his finger to the bat’s head. "Yes, _you_," he told them both, stroking the white fur softly, hoping to soothe his agitated friend. "I will not risk dragging him all over the country and I can search quicker if I am able to mist up…"  
  
Dettlaff held up his hand, stilling his words. "I understand, Regis. If Geralt agrees to it he will be safe with me."  
  
There was a small bump against his neck and a slight shuffling of sharp claws. Regis looked down, meeting his friend's eyes. Geralt chittered at him, once, before bobbing his head up and down.   
  
Smiling, Regis held out his hand, waiting until Geralt had grabbed it before moving his friend over to Dettlaff's shoulder. "Thank you, brother. Geralt, please behave. I shall be back with your lover before the moon is full again."  
  
Dettlaff and Geralt glanced at each other, and their forms seemed to sag a bit, both of them resigned to their fate, before looking back at him with a look that he interpreted as ‘we can _do _this’.  
  
Nodding his head, Regis misted up and swirled out the door. He would find Geralt's lover and, once he did, things would be back to normal before they knew it.  
  
~*~  
_  
Dettlaff  
_  
"So…" Dettlaff hedged, setting down a grape that was half the size of the transformed witcher. "Regis will be back soon…" He could sense it over the bond they shared; his blood-brother was extremely pleased about something and **_hope_** and **_certainty_** rang through loud and clear.  
  
The tiny white bat, Geralt, awkwardly moved over to the grape, grasping it in his tiny claws until he had a sturdy hold. A small chitter sounded and golden eyes stared up at him with a curious look.  
  
Dettlaff sat down at the table, picking up a grape from his own plate and popping it into his own mouth, observing the tiny creature in front of him.   
  
Geralt started in on his own treat, chittering and squeaking until he'd finished the grape and then actually _whining_, his round ears drooping as he stared at the plate laden with all sorts of fruits.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dettlaff pushed his plate closer; the side with the raspberries nearest to the transformed witcher. As expected, the tiny bat cheered up and bit down into one of the pink fruits, staining the white fur around his mouth a dark pink, nearly red, colour.  
  
There was an orange glow outside and, immediately, Dettlaff could feel Regis' presence. "He's returned," he told Geralt.  
  
With an excited squeak, Geralt looked up, turning towards the door just as it opened.  
  
"Yennefer can revert this spell," Regis said excitedly, walking inside, followed by a female, Yennefer no doubt. His brother's gaze flitted from Dettlaff to Geralt and all of a sudden a puzzled frown settled on the vampire's brow, before being replaced by a full-out grin.  
  
Geralt released a high-pitched squeak, clearly a question, and the bat perked up when he spotted the female, and he started crooning high notes at her, it sounded almost like he was _singing_.  
  
Yennefer observed them all, her violet eyes roving over Dettlaff before settling on Geralt's tiny bat form. The worried look that had been on her face was replaced by a fond and gentle one as the female crouched next to the table, lowering herself so she could easily meet Geralt's eyes.  
  
"A tiny little vampire," Yennefer huffed merrily, stroking her finger over the raspberry stained fur.  
  
Geralt spread his wings and opened his tiny maw, displaying himself for the female before dragging his wings back to himself and stumbling over, chirping happily.  
  
Though Dettlaff could well imagine the sorceress looking stern and regal, as he imagined all sorceresses to look, Yennefer seemed like a gentle variant. She offered her hands to Geralt, palm up, and waited for him to climb on top of one before lifting him up and bringing him up to her face.  
  
"You're going to love the simplicity of this solution," she murmured, moving over to the pillows on the floor and settling herself down next to them. Then she placed Geralt down on top of one of the pillows and carefully pressed her lips to the bat's furry head.  
  
There was a flash, and a moment later there was a naked, but _human_-looking Geralt lying in between the pillows.  
  
Dettlaff narrowed his gaze, watching the blushing witcher, and a feeling started up in his chest, reminding him of the feeling he'd had before when he'd lost a pack member. He'd been taking care of Geralt for nearly a moon now and had gotten used to the tiny bat's presence. He… was going to miss him.  
  
A light hand touched his shoulder, and Dettlaff looked up, meeting Regis' knowing eyes.  
  
**The end**  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Tiny White Bat - Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789507) by [Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy)
  * [The Tiny White Bat - Excess Energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818673) by [Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy)
  * [The Tiny White Bat - The Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933828) by [Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy)


End file.
